Such a removable table includes a plate extending in a longitudinal direction between a first lateral edge bearing first removable attachment means to a lateral wall of the compartment and a second free lateral edge, and a central leg extending between a first end connected to the plate and a second end comprising second removable attachment means to the floor of the compartment.
In certain cases, it is necessary to reorganize the arrangement of the tables and seats of the compartment, in order to adapt it to the direction of circulation of the public transport vehicle. For this purpose, the table is disassembled by deactivating its first and second removable attachment means, and then it is displaced towards another point of the compartment so as to be reassembled therein.
Such a table is relatively cumbersome, so that two operators are generally necessary for displacing the table from one point to another of the compartment. Further, because of this congestion, the table during its transport risks impacting against other elements of the compartment, for example other tables or seats, which may have the effect of damaging the table or these other elements.